A good evening
by blackcatismeow
Summary: A good evening, they had dinner together and show their love. The end maybe not suitable


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed.

A/N: This is my first fic about Prue and Andy, so it might be really bad. Please read and review so that I can improve my writing skill. Thanks.



After finishing all his work at the office, Andy came home and threw himself on the bed. His tired navy blue eyes stared on the ceiling.

"_Maybe I should go and see how Prue is doing. Maybe tell her to cook for me too. I am_ _starving_." He thought.

So he quickly jumped in his car and drove to the manner. He parked the car outside and walked in. Piper and Phoebe were busy working at their works, so it was only Prue home. She was lying lazily on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly she found someone hold her eyes. She jumped up, and then, when she touched the hands, she noticed immediately who it was.

"Andy!" She gasped in surprise.

"Yes it's me." Andy let go of her and chuckled.

"What are you doing here by the way?" She asked.

"Uh, I just feel like visiting you." He answered slyly

"Well, stop lying. Who do you think I am?"

"Ah, uhm, actually, I come to visit you, and also to get a free meal from you, you know, ah, uhm, I am not good at cooking…" He blinked.

"Why now? And why should I cook for you, you lazy cat!" She snapped.

"Come on, you are always the best cooker in the world."

"Stop flattering me, you are such a…"

But she was stopped by a passionate kiss from Andy. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she soon closed her eyes. After they broke the kiss, he looked at her and asked sweetly:

"Now can you please cook for me?"

"Ah, uhm, okay, but remember this is the last time you know." She blushed as the kiss still obsessed her.

"_Well, she is always saying that_." Andy giggled.

"Hey why are you laughing? Remember I am going to cook for you, don't make me change my mind!" She shouted.

"Well, okay." Was the reply.

Fifteen minutes later, Prue came out from the kitchen with a big plate of spaghetti and a folk. She gave those to Andy and they started to eat together. (A/N: They only had one folk.) There was a long silence between them.

"This is good." Andy finally broke the silence.

"…"

"Well, then we should clean these up, right?"

"It's your turn to wash the dishes." Prue snapped.

"Why me? It's your house and these are your stuff." He said playfully.

"Hey, I cooked for you and this is how you pay me back?" She yelled.

"Now now, please, can you wash the dishes since I am your future-husband?" He joked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ah, you said yes, Prue!" Andy laughed.

"Wait! Hey, you cheater! That's unfair!" Prue shouted and almost broke his ear-drum.

"My my, what a violent woman!" He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Prue barked back.

He looked at her with I-am-innocent-I-didn't-do-anything eyes.

"Fine, then I guess I am going to wash these." He said finally gave up.

"Good."

Prue lied on the sofa and let her mind fly away. Then she suddenly felt something on her head. When she put her hand on her head, it was bubbles from the soap.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"Well, you now look like a princess with a crown you know." Andy laughed.

"You just wait, Andy, I will make you regret ruining my beautiful hair!" She said playfully.

And then in no time, Andy saw bubbles from the kitchen started attacking him. They landed on his clothes, his head, and his hair but luckily not in his mouth. (A/N: That's dangerous!) He ran toward Prue and grabbed her. They both landed on the floor laughing and covered with bubbles.

"Well, I think we'd better clean this mess up before my sisters come back." Prue said finally.

"I agree."

Then they clean the floor together happily.

"Thanks a lot for the meal." He murmured.

"Not at all. Thanks to you I had an exciting evening, and that's good since I am getting stress."

"…"

He turned to Prue and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"How about we having a night out?" She asked.

"If you like, my princess, then it's an order, but I think you should wash your hair first." He giggled.

"It's all because of you! And don't call me princess ever again!" She pinched his cheek.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Uhm, I guess my sisters are there."

"Then tonight is no good. Maybe this Sunday I will meet you at Golden Gate Park."

"That's good. Then good bye then."

She gave him a short kiss and ran to open the door.

"Hi sis, we are home! Oh, is that Andy?"

"Yes, but I am going home, see you around."

"Why are you in a hurry? Just sit here and have dinner with us."

"Thanks, but I had dinner with your dear sister." He winked at them.

"My my, Prue, you are selfish you know." Piper joked.

"Shut up Piper!" Prue yelled.

"Well, no need to get angry, I think you should walk Andy to his car." Phoebe chuckled.

"I think she is right, Prue. Why don't you walk me to the car? Don't need to hide your emotions!" Andy said playfully.

"…" She pouted.

But finally…

"Prue."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Why at such a time?" She blushed.

Andy pulled Prue nearer to him and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Then they hugged each other tightly.

"Good bye."

"Good bye Andy. Sleep well."

"Sleep well."

He then drove away.

……

(Church bell)

"Do you agree to marry Prudence?"

"Yes"

"Do you agree to marry Andrew?'

"Yes"

Andy gave Prue the ring.

"Now the groom might kiss the bride."

And Andy gave Prue the most passionate kiss. Then he carried her to the car in bridal style.

That was the day marked that they belong to each other… in the heaven… for ever… for eternal… undead love… true loves… true soul mates…



A/N: Bad fic. But my first fic is for a friend of mine, a very close friend with the pen name PruelovesAndylovesPrue. Thank you very much every one.


End file.
